The New Story
by Final
Summary: A new enemy threatens Hyrule, and he is trying to kill Link before he spoils his plans to dominate Hyrule. Some Bad spelling may be ahead. My first fic so please RR. (No flames please)
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo or any of that stuff.  
  
Chapter 1: prelude  
  
One day in the land of Hyrule Link ,the hero of time, was riding his horse Epona in Hyrule Field. He  
had just defeated Ganondorf and saved the most beautiful land of Hyrule. Zelda was back in the  
castle trying to find a way to send Link back seven years . He couldn't use the ocarina of time  
because it lost all of it's magic when he defeated Ganondorf .Overall Link enjoyed his time at  
Hyrule castle. He particularly liked the fact that he was around Zelda more. Zelda was just a really  
good friend to him. He also visited Saria often. His childhood friend was growing up like Link. He  
figures it's because she's a sage but he didn't really know. All of the other sages where at there  
normal places with the rest of there species except Impa who was still taking care of Zelda. Malon  
now runs Lon Lon Ranch sense Ingo would probably sell all the horses for money, and Talon took it  
upon himself to retire early. (A.N. not much difference there)The scientist at lake Hylia died a day  
after Ganondorf was defeated.  
  
A.N.  
Like I said in my bio. and my summery I am a awful speller. Thank you LuvYaLotz for the spelling  
corrections. I changed some words to their proper spelling. 


	2. The Plot Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and all of that stuff.  
Chapter two: The Plot Unfolds  
Link woke up from a good night sleep and remembered that today is the Tri-Force festival, the biggest festival of the year. There is allot of dancing in this festival. 'I better pick a good partner'. Thought Link as he left his room. As Link made his way down the main hall he couldn't help but overhear a conversation that Zelda and her cousin were having. Actually it was more of an argument than a conversation. "Just because my father was sympathetic about you staying her doesn't mean you can break the law. Nothing gives you that right!!!!" Zelda yelled.  
"You can't tell me you've never taken advantage of your Posision before!" yelled Trisha Zelda's cousin.  
"No I haven't in fact!!!" Zelda yelled.  
"What about sneaking someone into the castle!!!" yelled Trisha. Stating when Link snuck into the castle seven years ago.  
"That was different." Zelda said in a much more calm voice.  
"How was that different" yelled Trisha  
"If I hadn't had done what I did we would not be standing here right now a hailyin would think he was a kokoiri!!" said Zelda still calm. Trisha put her hands up in defeat.  
"O.K. O.K. You win" Trisha walked out mumbling going to get breakfast. When Zelda walked out she noticed Link.  
"Oh, hi Zel." He said   
"I can't believe her!!" said Zelda.  
"I don't blame you Zel. Don't worry you can kick her out when your queen." said Link trying to make Zelda feel better.  
"Thanks, Link." said Zelda. They both walked to the dinner hall to have breakfast.  
"So, Zel what did she do?" asked Link.  
"She stole from the Bazaar shop in the market." said Zelda. Just thinking that she was related to thief made Zelda want to scream. "She thinks just because she lives in the castle she can do anything she wants."  
"Don't worry about it Zel and you'll probably forget it before the festival starts." said Link.  
"I hope so." said Zelda.  
***Later at the opening of the festival  
Zelda had forgotten about the incident with Trisha and was ready to enjoy the festival. "Link do you think that the festival is nice?"  
"It's one of the best Tri-Force festival yet. It seems like there is more booths than any other year." Link said.  
"This year there are even booths from Terinma!" said Zelda.  
******In the Lost Woods******  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" roared the king of the moriblins. "THAT STUPID BOY!!"  
he yelled. "LINK, WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. AND FORCE YOU TO WACH ALL YOUR LOVED ONES DIE. INCLUDING THAT BRAT ZELDA!!!!! GUARDS, get me the assassin NOW"  
"Y-y-es sir." they said frightfully  
"Yes, sir" said the gerudo assassin.  
"KILL Zelda in front of Link then capture Link and bring him to me. Oh one more thing make sure you do it in public"  
"Yes sir" said the assassin.  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"  
******Back at the festival******  
"Zel what's wrong?" asked Link worried.  
"Nothing...i..it's nothing." Zelda lied to make Link feel better. Then suddenly Link blocked an attack from a oncoming gerudo.  
"Zel, RUN" yelled Link. the gerudo seemed to want to fight with Zelda more than Link. A massive battle insued until the gerudo and Link both were exusted and badly cut up.   
The gerudo smiled and said "Good fight but I'll be back"and she seemed to just had jumped and vanished. At that second Link collapsed from the wounds and exhaustion.  
"Hurry send our fastest messenger to the Lost Woods and find Saira the forest sage and give her this message: To Saira   
Link has been badly hurt and we need your help to recover him I know you'll him so hurry to Hyrule castle. Please Hurry.  
Zelda  
"Now hurry get this message to Saira." said Zelda in a hurry. 


	3. A New Sage

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or Nintendo or any of that stuff.  
  
Chapter Three: The New Sage  
  
Malon was working on the ranch when she herd a horse. She went out side the ranch to see if it was one of hers and she saw a messenger. She stopped the messenger and said "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm delivering (spelling???) a message to Saria of the Lost Woods" he said.  
  
"Oh. About what?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." he firmly stated then rode off. Malon was curious so she falowed him to the Lost Woods. She herd an ocarina playing and assumed that Saria was playing it. So Malon falowed the music. When she got to this maze of bushes she herd the messenger screaming. She was even more curious then and looked around the corner of the bush and saw a giant muscular pig/dog thing kill the messenger. Malon ran she didn't care where. She just ran. After 5 minutes of running she was pretty shure she could beat the marathon man in Gerudo Valley so she slowed down and realized she was lost. So she had to guase where to go. she picked the one to the right and went through. When she did She saw a village full of kids no older than 10. Then she saw a little red-headed boy pick on a poor blond girl. So she went over to stop him.  
  
"Hey you better stop picking on her" Malon said angrily.  
  
"Oh yah. How are you going to stop me?" the red-headed kid said with his eyes closed not seeing the teenager.  
  
"Like this" Malon said then smacked him.  
  
"Ow, that relay hurt!!!" said the red-headed kid ,that from the other kid she gathered his name was Mido. Mido finally looked at her and said "Hey w-w-who are you? And how did you get here??"  
  
"Mido, don't worry she won't hurt us or the forest." the voice was coming from a green haired girl.  
  
"Saria, I'm just doi..." Mido was cut short by Saria.  
  
"I know... your job but not everyone who enters the forest is hostel. Take that Hylain woman 17 years ago she wasn't hostel. Her son had even saved the world." said Saria. "But I am rather curious of what you are doing here."  
  
"Oh, yah I was following a messenger when..."Malon explained the hole thing.  
  
"I think I should go to Hyrule castle and see what the princes wanted me for." Saria said "Um, Malon can you show me the way once we leave the forest? Because I have never been to the castle.  
  
"Sure" Malon said. And they left for Hyrule castle. "Hey Saria."  
  
"Ya?" Saria asked  
  
"Do you know a boy with a ferry and brownish blondish hair? Malon asked curiosity. "His name is Link."  
  
"Yes I do, why?" Saria asked  
  
"Just curious." Malon Said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Back at the festival~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What is taking Saria so long?" Zelda said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Princes, Saria from the Lost Woods has arrived, and she has brought Malon of Lon-Lon-Ranch." a guard said then left.  
  
"Saria I need tou to heel Link!!! My best docters can't even heal him so I called you to do it." Zelda said. Malon and Saria bolth could detect alot of worry in her voice.   
  
"Take me to him." Saira said worred as well. Malon didn't have to talk for them to know she was worried. Just the shear look on her face told them she was the most worried. "Malon stay out here. I don't think you want to see this."  
  
"Alright." Malon said and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelda his wounds are to larg to heal. Only the eightth (8th) sage, the sage of healing, can revive him." Saria said as Zelda started to cry. " I'll go let tell Malon and let her in." so she did ,but Malon wouldn'n exsept it. She ran in there with tears in ger eyes.  
  
"Link, Link you can't die on me now. I have so maney things to tell you. Link no." then somthing amazing happened there was a bright light coming from Malon, and Link was floating. And as he was floating his wounds where being healed.  
  
"Malon" Saria said in amazment "you are the 8th sage."Link fell to the bed and woke up.  
  
"Hey what happened?"Link asked  
  
"Your alive!!!" Malon and Zelda said at the same time and hugged him. Link blushed. He might of expected it from Zelda but not Malon. Zelda reseased him but Malon didn't. He realy liked Malon hugging him. He got this feeling he got from no one else. 'Do I love her?' he thought to himself. 


	4. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Nintendo or  
any of that sh-t.  
Malon woke up and got dressed. She had just spent the night at the castle sense she was the new  
sage. She went to the dining hall to talk to Zelda about the ranch. Malon was wondering if she is staying at  
the castle who would look after the ranch. Zelda would probably get a royal stable man, or woman, to take  
care of it. When Malon arrived Zelda was eating.  
"Good morning Malon." Zelda said.  
"Good morning Zelda." Malon said.  
"Did you sleep well, Malon?" Asked Zelda.  
"Yes, but I was wondering who will take care of the ranch?" Malon asked.  
"I'll just get a royal stable man to do it." Zelda answered.  
"He will need to leave right now." Malon said.  
"Why?" Zelda asked.  
"Because I left the ranch early yesterday and the horses, cows, and cucos need fed. That is if the  
keese haven't gotten to them yet." Malon said.  
"Well I guess you will have to go, Malon." Zelda said  
"Why?" Malon asked.  
"The stable man will not be ready to go until about 2:00." Zelda said.  
"Well I have to go back to the ranch anyway, to get my stuff and all." Malon said.  
"Alright you will need a escort." said Zelda  
"I'll escort her. I have to get some Lon-Lon milk anyway."said Link who just walked in. Just then  
Zelda felt kinda jealous.  
`Why am I jealous?` Zelda thought. "How long do think you will be gone?  
"Probably until tomorrow." Malon replied  
"What will take you so long?" Zelda asked.  
"I still have to pack my stuff. I kinda left abruptly." Malon replied.   
"We should get going now then." Link said. Then Malon and Link left. Link and Malon rode across  
Hyrule Field which took about 2 hours. "So, Malon... how did you find the Kokiri Forest?"  
"Well I stopped a mail man and..." Malon explained the whole thing.   
"Moriblins hu, well they have infested the Lost Woods meadow for some time now." Said Link  
"Link, I can't believe that you beat their king." Malon said.  
"He wasn't too hard." Link said "But I don't think he actually died. I think he is still alive, but he  
dosn't bother the kokiri so I leave him alone. We're here."  
"Come on in Link. I have to tell daddy I'm staying at the castle. Help your self to the milk." Malon  
said. Link started towards the stable. Then he stopped. He herd yelling  
"Stupid girl I told you to take care of the cows!!" Ingo yelled. Ingo beat Malon.  
"STOP" Link yelled  
"Girl, I told you NO GUESTS ESPECIALLY HIM!!!!" Ingo yelled. Then beat her again.   
"I SAID STOP" Link yelled and drew his sword.   
"Make me kid." Ingo threatened.  
"If you want me to." Link ,said back. Then Link slashed him across the face. "Now stop unless you  
want me to do that again, except for allot deeper!"  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop."Ingo said in fear. Then Link sheathed his sword.  
"Malon make sure you kick him out of the ranch for good. If he says he is reformed still keep him  
out. As for you if you ever touch her again I will do that again, except for allot deeper! Malon, get your stuff  
packed." Link said.   
"Alright." Malon said then went upstairs.  
  
~~~~In The Lost Woods~~~~  
  
"Get me that gerudo!" demanded the king of the moriblins.  
"What is it sir?"asked the gerudo   
"You failed." said the king "You know how failure is delt with around here."  
"But sir we are talking about the hero of time here. Don't make me remind you he almost did away  
with you." said, the gerudo.  
"SILENCE, I could have won. I just wanted him to kill Ganondorf first!" said the king "Now I have  
been waching the `hero` and I found a new sage. I want you to kid-nap the sage. The sage's name is  
Malon. She will be at Lon-Lon Ranch until tomorrow. If you leave now, you will be able to get a general  
map of the place. The `hero` might be there so be on your guard. 


	5. The gerudo is no more

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. But if I did that would be so cool!! July 08, 2003  
  
Link was waiting outside for Malon to finish packing her stuff when he herd a muffeled scream. It was coming from Malon's room. Link ran up to Malon's room to see what was wrong, and he saw that gerudo the same one that was at the festivle! The gerudo was trying to take Malon.  
  
"Let her go NOW!" Link yelled.  
  
"Why should I!" said the gerudo retoricaly. Link derw his sword. "Ah ah ahhh. I wouldn't do that if I where you. If you do I'll snap her neck!"  
  
`Think Link think. What can I do to get out of this mess? Hmmm. I can't attak so im going to have to talk my way out of this one.` Link thought. "If you kill her what will you do? You will be defencless. If you kill her my blade will be through your neck in a second. " Link said.  
  
`Oh Din he's right! If I kill the girl he'll kill me. I have to get out. But how... he's blocking the only exit or I'd be long gone by now! If I want to live my only option is to leave the girl. But if I did that the moblin king will kill me. What a great situation I'm in.` the gerudo thought. "It appers we'er at a stad off. You don't want her to die, and I don't want to die."  
  
~~~~5 hours later~~~~  
  
`My arms are getting tired. I wish this gerudo would just leave Malon and me alone.`Link thought. "Are you getting tired yet? If you are you can just leave. But she stays."  
  
"My only condition is that she go's with me." said the gerudo.  
  
"We can't stand here forever."Link said  
"I couldn't agree more. I guss it would come to this anyway." the gerudo said as she dropped Malon. The gerudo then drew her swords. "LETS FIGHT!!!!" she said as she ran tords Link Link blocked the oncoming attak  
  
"Is that all you got?" Link asked. Then the gerudo got reaily mad and started to attak blindly. Link was about at that stage, but hid it. Link attaked the gerudo, and shlashed her in the arm. Then she droppen one of her swords and ran tords Link again. This time she shashed Link in the chest. Then Link did what he said he'ed do and sliced through her neck.The gerudo's body then fell to the ground. Link then rushed over to Malon.  
  
"Malon, are you O.K."Link asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"Yha I'm fine, but you don't look so good." Malon said (?)tiredly(?).  
  
"It's allright."  
  
"No we need to get you to a healer."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well at least drink some Lon-Lon milk."  
  
"If you insist."Link said then took the bottle."You look tired."  
  
"Fairy boy I'm fine, your the one whith the huge cut on your chest."  
  
"Malon I can take care of my self. Now please get some sleep and if I don't have this taken care of by morning then I'll let you take care of it." Link thought about what he just said`Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick DING I want Malon to take care of it` he felt like slapping himself in the head.  
  
~~~~~More of what Link was thinking~~~~~  
  
`How can I tell Malon I love her?` `Maby now would be a good time. No shes sleeping. But when...I know tomarow morning I will make brekfast for her and tell her then! GOOD PLAN`  
  
~~~~~~~~End thoughts~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Malon's thoughts~~~~~  
  
`I wonder if Link loves me the way I love him. I hope so.`  
  
~~~~~~~~End thoughts~~~~~~~~  
  
A\N:Sorry my chapters are so short. I will try to make them longer, but at least I got a new chapter!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
